This invention relates to electrical male plugs, and particularly relates to low profile electrical plugs wherein the body extending from the plug is of small dimension.
It has become desirable from a view of convenience to have electrical plugs which closely hug the wall socket. Such plugs may be designated as low profile plugs, and with such plugs it is possible to position various objects, such as furniture, close to the wall having the plug connection.
It is further desirable to make it more convenient to position the location of the electrical cord which runs from the plug to an electrical appliance, such as a lamp. Often the electrical conductor must be turned around the plug because of the orientation of the electrical appliance to such plug.
It will be appreciated that such a low profile, electric plug with a selectively positionable electric cord must have adequate conductor contacts and be free of complex structures and elements, as well as not incurring expense in its manufacture.